The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the advent of high-throughput sequencing and the availability of entire genome data sets, sequencing speed is no longer the bottleneck in genome analysis but data storage, retrieval, and coordinated analysis. The difficulties associated with data storage, retrieval, and analysis are further compounded by the varying requirements for displayed information from different users. Viewed from a different perspective, information-dense and selective presentation of genomic data is paramount to making use of the massive quantity of data now available.
While there are several genomic browsers known in the art, all of the known browsers have substantial difficulties. For example, the UCSC Genome Browser (http://genome.ucsc.edu) provides massive data in a graphical forma, however, fails to accommodate to a user specified information density as predefined displays that are independent of the zoom level. Therefore, such browsers are unable to respond optimally to requests at all zoom levels. Similarly, graphic viewers like that of NCBI (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/nuccore/) are also limited to certain predefined parameters and thus fail to allow for dynamic presentation and adaptation of content.
Consequently, even though various systems and methods of display of complex genomic information are known in the art, numerous disadvantages nevertheless remain. Therefore there is still a need to provide improved devices and methods for graphic representation of complex genetic information, and especially dynamic graphic representation.